


In Good Hands

by DarkestTimelines



Series: Daredevil Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rutting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: Matt’s grip on the sofa is tight enough that the whites of his knuckles are bleeding through the skin, tension evident in the taut muscles of his back. All of Matt’s strength, the strength of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen; waiting, naked, and on display.All for Foggy. That’s a power trip that Foggy’s never going to get over.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bingo card for Daredevil Bingo! \o/
> 
> Super excited to write fics for this! And a massive thanks to significantowl for running the bingo challenge and making the cards!
> 
> Written for the square, "Penance/Punishment"

Matt’s grip on the sofa is tight enough that the whites of his knuckles are bleeding through the skin, tension evident in the taut muscles of his back. All of Matt’s strength, the strength of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen; waiting, naked, and on display.

All for Foggy. That’s a power trip that Foggy’s never going to get over.

The door to their apartment hadn’t even swung closed before Foggy had pushed Matt against the wall in a hard kiss. Pinning Matt’s hands above him, Foggy had licked and sucked and bitten, until Matt was dazed, pliant under Foggy’s hands as he was guided to the living room and stripped down. Quiet as Foggy unbuttoned his shirt, as his slacks were pulled down around his legs. Until Matt was left bare-assed and bent over their sofa, eager for Foggy’s attention.

Foggy wants to crowd behind Matt, to kiss as his neck until Matt’s pushing back against him in a bid to get fucked. Except Matt’s cock is tight against his stomach, leaking into the wiry hair above his crotch in thick drops.

Trembling in anticipation of what Foggy’s promised him for tonight.

“Spread your legs for me, Matty,” Foggy says, smirking as Matt’s thighs spread urgently apart. He runs a hand over the plush curve of Matt’s ass, palm tickled by dark hair. Matt’s hole is slick and shiny, still stretched from the teasing fingers Foggy pressed into him just before they left their office. 

“Fuck,” Foggy punches out, pushing in two fingers with little effort. Matt groans, squeezing around him each time Foggy starts to pull out. “Matty, you slut. Look at how ready you are to get fucked.”

Matt’s already loose-limbed against the sofa, writhing hot and desperate against his fingers in a way that leaves Foggy dizzy with arousal. Foggy’s so hard, smearing slick into his underwear. It would be so easy to tug his cock out, to slide into Matt in long hard thrusts until they both come apart.

But it isn’t time for that yet.

Foggy had spanked Matt’s ass a bright red yesterday, payback for every woman Matt had “networked” with at Marci’s work party. All teasing smirks and shy chuckles, Matt had put on a show as he worked the room, throwing Foggy his best fuck-me smile over their shoulders. Foggy had noted each casual touch to Matt’s arm, each tittering laugh Matt had earned himself by whispering into their ears.

And made sure that Matt counted out each one as he writhed against Foggy’s lap with each strike.

Today, Matt’s pert ass is thankfully unmarked, smooth, white skin ready for a second round of punishment that Foggy can’t wait to give.

“Thing is, Matty,” Foggy whispers into Matt’s ear, digits massaging relentlessly over Matt’s prostate. “I don’t want to fuck you just yet.”

Matt lets out a piteous groan, shuddering and rutting as Foggy works in a third finger. He wants Matt spread wide, begging to get fucked as he mindlessly rides Foggy’s fingers, hips pumping on the razor edge of orgasm-

So Foggy can pull away and crack his hand sharply against Matt’s ass, the surprise on Matt’s face glorious as he jerks away. He keeps his hand where it lands, fascinated as Matt’s pale skin warms underneath.

“Tell me who owns this ass, Matty.” Foggy’s voice is low as he spreads his fingers, sees the red flesh peeking between the gaps.

“ _Yours._ All yours. Fuck, please. Just _fuck me._ ”

Matt’s whining affirmations are sweet in Foggy’s ears.

“You’re goddamn right it’s mine. Not yours. Not anyone you’ve been batting eyes at. _Mine._ ”

Foggy smacks again and again, fast and hard against the angry, reddening skin of Matt’s ass, each blow sliding his cock against the dry, rough fabric of the sofa. Matt can’t seem to decide whether to push into the strikes, or away, but either way, Matt’s narrow hips are stuttering under the spanking.

Pleased with the color blooming across Matt’s ass, Foggy moves to slap hard at the soft skin of Matt’s inner thighs. Something he only does sparingly, and usually with a paddle, Foggy loves how Matt has to keep his legs apart for days afterwards. Sitting in court and looking to the world like he’s shamelessly manspreading, when Foggy knows it’s because his thighs are too tender to be pressed together. Making it so easy to paw at his prominent bulge until Matt’s red-faced, pants tented and unable to hide it by simply crossing his legs.

Until Matt’s only options are to either risk getting caught with an obscene erection or to ask Foggy for permission to make a mess of his boxers.

Matt’s moaning out his name, voice high and cracking, as Foggy’s hand tingles from the weight of his blows. The pads of his fingers brush against Matt’s balls on a particularly hard stroke, and Matt cries out.

“F-Fog-” Matt gasps in surprise, coming all over himself in hot, messy pulses, shivering as his cock drags slick against the wet spot he’s made.

“You didn’t have permission to do that,” Foggy says, voice too breathless and awed to pass for the controlled disappointment he wants to convey.

“I-”

Foggy silences Matt with a sharp slap to his ass, raining down blows that leave his hand numb and his arm aching.

“I had _plans_ , Matty.” Foggy has to swallow around his tongue to get the words out. “But now I have to punish you. _Again_. Because you couldn’t help squirting that slutty little cock all over our furniture. What the hell kind of man gets off from a spanking and a little friction?”

Matt’s crying out with each strike, tender ass scorching under Foggy’s grip. With his free hand, Foggy reaches around to cup Matt’s softening cock, creating a slippery space that he knows must be maddening around Matt’s sensitive length.

And where Matt’s hips were stuttering with each blow before, they’re _dancing_ now. Thrusting away from the force of Foggy’s palm, only to push his cock into the _too-much_ , _too-soon_ sensations of Foggy’s harsh grasp. Trying to get his cock away from the friction, only for his ass to meet Foggy’s hand as it’s coming down for another vicious smack. An endless cycle that has Matt writhing on shaky legs, voice unabashedly loud, until he’s hardening in Foggy’s grip again, twitching and overstimulated.

“You took that like such a good boy,” Foggy chokes out, so turned on at the feel of Matt’s blistered ass. “Ready for your reward? Ready to come with permission?”

Matt’s overeager nod would be comical in any other situation. But here, it just gives Foggy a painfully tender scrape inside his chest, and he manhandles Matt into a messy kiss. Matt’s quivering in his arms, weight pressed against Foggy in a plea for support, but Matt’s cock is still hard and insistent against Foggy’s thigh, eager for more.

Foggy pulls Matt toward the bed as if herding a skittish animal, gentle nudges interspersed with languid kisses. Until Matt’s laying on their bed, and Foggy can finally strip off the suit he’s been sweating through for the entire evening. 

Matt’s face is tilted up at Foggy’s, gaze just slightly off and trained on his lips. His eyes are big and wide, vulnerable, and Foggy can see the rawness that comes out whenever he pushes Matt this far. This reverent look that says _thank you_ and _I love you_ and _never leave me_ in a way that’s almost better than when Matt stutters out the words. 

Foggy pulls Matt’s legs open, presses Matt’s knees to his chest as he lines up his cock with Matt’s hole. Matt’s like a vice around him as he pushes in, the lube from earlier drying and not quite enough to facilitate the slide. But Foggy’s cock is soaked with precome and that helps him bottom out, letting out a shameless little cry when he’s fully sheathed in Matt. Matt’s mouth opens around a soundless moan, eyes closing as he clumsily grabs at his knees to pull himself further apart. All to give Foggy easy access.

It’s instantly _too much_ and _not enough_ , so close that Foggy doesn’t want to move, even as Matt flutters enticingly around him. His hips cant forward slowly, grinding in hard and deep to avoid an embarrassingly quick orgasm, cock swelling in the welcoming wet heat, balls twitching in the hazy space before an orgasm. He reaches down to stroke Matt’s cock, long and hard and quick, Matt letting out this mangled noise as Foggy nudges insistently against his prostate. And then Matt’s clenching tighter around him, keening as he comes, just as loud and messy and wet as the first time. Foggy’s hips snap forward, teeth clenched as his orgasm blindsides him, riding out the waves in Matt’s tight, hot ass.

\---

Matt’s panting against his ear when Foggy come to, stomachs tacky with come where they’re pressed together. The slide of his softening cock as he pulls out of Matt is uncomfortable, squelch loud in the almost silent room.

Foggy presses a kiss onto Matt’s jaw, before maneuvering them so he’s on his back, Matt curled up on his chest, eyes already closing and breath evening out, despite it being early in the evening.

“That’s my good boy,” Foggy croons, hand carding through Matt’s hair as he nuzzles sleepily against Foggy. “That’s my Matty.”

There’s about a dozen things that Foggy wants to get up to do. He wants to grab the aloe and massage it into Matt’s inflamed skin. He wants to feed Matt, water to soothe his throat, dinner to fill his belly. He’d like to get a washcloth, to wipe them both down so they’re not _absolutely filthy_.

But he also can’t bring himself to nudge Matt awake. Not when he’s making these soft, little snuffles that will soon turn to quiet snores.

When Matt wakes up in a bit, he’ll gripe about how disgusting they are, both to cover up how much Matt _really likes_ when they smell like each other, and to draw attention away from the puddle of drool that he’s inevitably going to leave on Foggy.

They’ll jump into the shower to clean off, where Matt will be all innocent smiles and trailing hands, as he tries to con a bit of shower sex out of Foggy.

Whether or not Matt succeeds, and after Foggy convinces Matt to let him use the aloe cream, they’ll have dinner. Leftover Chinese food they’ll eat at the kitchen island while still in the buff, swapping sides and entrees like they’re students at a lunch table. 

And then, after dinner, Foggy will kiss into Matt’s mouth and ask if he wants to play some more.

If Matt says no, then Foggy will bite along Matt’s jaw, laughing when Matt leaves more than a few hickeys along the column of Foggy’s neck. They’ll rub and stroke at each other as they tumble around their bed, eventually trading lazy blowjobs before bed.

If Matt says yes, then Foggy will turn him over and finger him open until Matt’s begging to hang off of Foggy’s cock.

And if Matt’s behaved, Foggy will do just that, fucking into him with the long, measured, relentless strokes that Foggy can usually manage, until Matt’s come so many times that his cock is sore, soft and flopping between his legs with each of Foggy’s thrusts.

And if Matt doesn’t behave, then Foggy will make Matt suck him off instead. Savoring as the swollen head of his cock slips into Matt’s spasming throat as his boy struggles to breath around him. And after Foggy’s done, he’ll make Matt sit against the headboard with a swollen mouth and throbbing cock. He’ll toss out permission for Matt to touch himself, _but not to come_ , before Foggy fucks a fleshlight through at least two orgasms.

All the while, watching as Matt teases himself on Foggy’s whim.


End file.
